My Beginning Love For Logan
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: Kendall explains his relationship with Logan. Will their ups and downs tear them and the band apart or make their relationship go strong and hard?
1. The Beginning Of It All

How can I be descriptive about my relationship with Logan? Romantic, ridiculous, lovely, happiness and so many more words I couldn't count even if I wanted to. Let me start at the beginning of it all. It all started when we moved to California a few months ago….

Kendall was looking out the car window, leaning against it as he is listening to his IPod. He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to reveal the gorgeous, smart and talented Logan Mitchell. Logan was also one of his best friends, who was heading to their new apartment that the guys, Kendall's mom and sister would share together as the boys' producer, Gustavo Rocque, used their talented voices to make them a boy band group called Big Time Rush or for short BTR.

"Hey Kendall, do you have that book you borrowed from me a couple of days ago? I don't remember the title but it had to with mystery or drama whatnot." Logan said with a spark of excitement showing in his eyes."Uh, I think it's in my hockey bag in the back." Kendall says, with a bit of blush coming to his cheeks when Logan touched him. He always felt this way about Logan. They have gotten somewhat closer to each other when this move from Minnesota to California came up abruptly. Kendall's emotions got suddenly PG-13 to put it in a subtle way.

"Ha! I found it. Thanks, Kenny!" Logan shouted from the back of the car. Kendall smiled when Logan said his nickname he came up for him. He's the only who can call him that, though. If the other guys called him that he would punch them in the arm, as he has mentioned many, many times before. They tease him about it because it sounds so girly. Even Katie does it sometimes, just to annoy him.

Looking out the window, Kendall noticed they were pulling up into the Palmwoods' parking lot." We are here!" Mrs. Knight yelled out. As the car slowly went into park, the boys and Katie piled out of the car. They parked next to Kelly's car, Gustavo's assistant.

Kelly stepped out of the entrance of Palmwoods and came up to the boys."Welcome to the Palmwoods, guys. I'm here to show you around and make sure you get to the apartment." Carlos and James ran in front of Kelly and Katie followed so they went exploring themselves. Kelly and Mrs. Knight walked along to talk about the boys' education, which left Kendall and Logan to walk together alone.

"So, how do you like the big move across the country?"Logan said looking at Kendall. "I like it so far, but do you think we could all live in a tiny apartment together?" Kendall says, doubting that they could. Logan laughs but then says," I don't think they could let that happen to us. I mean four teenage guys, one tween girl and a mother. Don't think that's even possible." Kendall smiles at Logan's joke." I hope we get paired up for roommates if we have to share rooms, though. I think you know me best out of all the guys." Logan says. Kendall's blush turning redder than tomatoes, he smiles." Are you okay, Kenny? Your face is really red." Logan's face quickly turning into worry. Kendall noticed what he meant and smiled. "Uh, yeah. I'm just hot from all the Californian sun getting to me too quickly. I think I need a drink.""Let me go get you a soda from the vending machine back there. Maybe I should get some food, too. You look a little pale." Logan said turning around to the machines._ 'You caused it, Logan. If only I could tell you. I just wish I could tell you.'_


	2. Moving into the Palm Woods

Logan walked to the vending machines around the corner and picked out Kendall's favorite candy and drink. _'Sour Patch and Mountain Dew. Luckily I remember because he hasn't eaten that in a while.'_

Logan wondered why he hadn't seen Kendall eat his favorites in a while. Why he hadn't asked him? No clue whatsoever. Logan walked back to Kendall after getting the snacks.

"Thanks, L. Don't know what I'd do without you." Kendall said looking at ground before looking at a surprised Logan.

"Did you _really _just say that?" Logan questioned his long-time friend. Kendall looked at him with a wide smirk along his beautiful face.

Oh, did Logan forget to mention he had a HUGE crush on Kendall? Well, don't be surprised. The only one he ever told was James, only because James has a crush on Carlos. So he may or may not know what he's feeling right now.

"Yeah, like you said earlier, you know me better than James or Carlos. Also, who would I go to for wise advice if I had to fix a problem?" Kendall asked teasingly.

"Uh, Katie or Mama Knight." Logan answered honestly.

"Wow, I didn't think about that for a sec. But would I ask them about math or hockey or how to apologize to a girl when I screwed up badly?" Kendall asked, hoping Logan knew he was talking about him and not noticing how he was staring at his body while he was thinking.

Logan cringed inwardly when Kendall got to the 'how_ to apologize to a girl'_ part because he didn't want him to apologize to other girls unless he was telling them he was taken by his boyfriend.

"Okay, so you might not ask them about _that_ stuff but other stuff you would, right?" Logan answered.

"You are most definitely wrong about that." Kendall said, glad that he won this argument.

With that being said, they heard a loud splash and a crowd of people yelling. The guys ran into the lobby of the hotel. They saw a terrified Carlos and an angry, wet mob towering over. They ran to his defense even though they probably already knew what happened.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Kendall, being the leader he is, asked.

The whole mob started to yell at once, which made it hard for Kendall and Logan to hear.

"Can ONE person explain because I can't understand at all!" Logan asked the mob.

At once, a group of three girls with dripping wet hair and mascara dripping down their faces. It kinda made it hard not to laugh at the look of their faces.

The blonde one of the trio spoke up, "Well, all of us were lounging by the pool. Then, all of the sudden, this doofus cannonballed into the pool and got us dripping wet!" She yelled the end because she looked kinda mad she said it.

"Sorry, he didn't mean to and he will _never_ do again. Right, Carlos?" Logan asked a very sorry Carlos back at him.

"Yeah, I'm very sorry for getting you all wet." Carlos apologized.

The mob seemed pleased with Carlos' apology so they all went their separate ways. Logan and Kendall looked at Carlos very disappointed.

"Next time, could you not get into trouble while we're not with you?" Kendall asked Carlos.

"Can't make any promises!" Carlos told him truthfully.

Kendall looked down at Logan, who had a smirk on his face.

"He honestly can't make a single promise saying he _won't _get into more trouble without us." Logan said with a laugh coming out at the same time.

Kendall laughed right with Logan and Carlos. He knew that would happen when James breaks his lucky comb and forgets all about beauty.

James and Katie came running up behind them with smiles on their faces.

"Come on, you've got to see our apartment! It's SO awesome!" They said with the same amount of excitement. (Their apartment is already decorated.)

The guys followed them up to their newly-decorated apartment. It had an air hockey table behind the orange couch and a yellow swirly slide that Carlos instantly fell in love with.

"SWIRLY SLIDE! " Carlos screamed, hurting everyone's eardrums.

Mrs. Knight walked through the door with Kelly. She had a smile on her face. That meant that something the guys would hate that she loved would happen.

"Hey guys, I just found out that they have a school for you downstairs!" She said excitedly even though school wasn't the best experience for the guys. They got in a LOT of trouble and got detention along with that. So school maybe isn't the thing to be happy about.

"Great!" The guys said in unison, even though inside, they didn't feel so great. Well, maybe Logan.

"You guys have to be up at 11 am tomorrow so we can start recording and I can sign you up for school."


	3. Enchanting First Kiss

When they started to walk away, Mama Knight stopped them.

"First we deal with sleeping arrangements. Then, you can go do whatever you want." she said with authority.

"Got that all covered, Mama Knight. You and Katie together and we guys are divided by how we sleep. So that means James and Carlos together and Kendall and I together." Logan said to her, getting weird looks from Katie and the other guys.

He looked back at them and quickly said, "What? I had a lot of time on my hands. The least I can do for her."

"Thanks, Logan. This works perfectly. Now, off you all go. I want to start unpacking your things into your rooms." she said, pushing them out the apartment.

Carlos, Katie and James went to the vending machine to get food. Logan and Kendall went on a walk to the park.

Kendall was thinking about how adorable Logan looks in figure fitting sweater and Logan was thinking about how he had set up the sleeping arrangements so he could have more private time with the blonde-haired Adonis.

"Hey, Kendall. What are you thinking about right now?" Logan asked, wanting to know the blonde boy's thoughts.

"I'm thinking about the first time we came to the park as teens and ended up soaking wet." Kendall laughed at the memory of him and the raven haired boy coming home soaking wet and ended up with colds.

Logan laughed at the memory, too. It's was the first time he and Kendall kissed.

_3 years ago—Minnesota _

"_Come on, Logan! It'll be a lot of fun!" 13 year old Kendall said. _

"_Ok, but only if you let me push you on the swing first. Just for safety." 13 year old Logan told his best friend._

_The boys had sneaked out the house at 3am while they were spending the night over at Carlos' house. They were bored while James and Carlos were sleeping so they snuck out the window and ran to the park where they met as kids._

_Kendall had got on the swing and was ready for Logan to push him. Logan's hands were getting wet but he did what Kendall said._

"_Ok, you ready?" Logan asked questioningly._

"_Yep!" Kendall said with all the excitement he could muster up._

_Logan started to push Kendall and Kendall kept telling him to push him faster so he did…..until the blonde boy flew off the swing and landed with a face full of sand in his mouth. Logan immediately ran to his best friend's side._

"_Kendall, are you okay?" Logan asked worried._

_Kendall didn't say anything so Logan rolled him over to see if he was breathing. That's when Logan got pulled down to the ground by Kendall's arms._

"_Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan asked his friend._

"_I was just making sure you got attacked by the Sand Man before we have to get home." Kendall said while laughing because Logan was giggling when Kendall was tickling him._

"_Kendall, stop! We have to get home before anyone notices we're gone!" Logan said, still laughing with Kendall._

_They ended up staying for another 1 ½ hours so by the time they finished their sand fight, the rain was coming down harder than before._

_Kendall and Logan were walking on a path until they got to a fountain. Kendall immediately runs to the fountain and Logan tries to catch up. Kendall sits on the fountain's edge and Logan runs to sit next to him. Kendall looks at the stars and Logan looks at him in amazement because he couldn't believe that someone like Kendall could be so interesting. Logan breaks the silence first._

"_So, K, What are you thinking about?" Logan asked._

"_I am thinking that it's a good night for a swim!" Kendall yelled and pushed Logan into the pond._

_Logan fell into the already cold water and thought," Two can play this game!"_

_Kendall expected Logan to come back up and yell at him but he didn't so Kendall got worried. Kendall reached in and swished his arm around, looking for Logan. Until Kendall got pulled into the water, he had thought that Logan was dead. Kendall was swimming in water with his best friend at 4:30 in the morning. He was enjoying every moment of it. Kendall swam towards Logan to help him get out the fountain._

_Logan got out of the fountain and started to laugh hysterically and Kendall followed suit. They were both laughing so hard, they didn't notice their bodies getting extremely close until Logan's laughing slowed down and he stared into Kendall's gleaming green(always changing so they were just green to Logan)eyes. Kendall completely stopped laughing to stare down into Logan's brown eyes. They moved in and their lips met each other halfway there._

_The kiss was magical and making Logan's head spin round and round before he felt Kendall pull away. He opened his eyes to see Kendall smiling down at him._

"_Let's get home, Logie. Can I give you a piggy back ride?" Kendall asked with that smile still on his face._

_Logan just nodded and hopped on Kendall's back. There was a silence over them, but it was comfortable. More comfortable than ever._

_They finally got back to Carlos' house and they snuck back in through the window. Kendall locked the window back behind them. Logan when and changed back into his pajamas. Kendall followed right behind him and changed into his pajamas. They both laid down back on the couch but Kendall switched sides and let Logan snuggle up to his warm chest. Kendall waited for Logan to fall asleep until he whispered in his ear._

"_Best first kiss ever." Kendall whispered before falling into a deep sleep._

_Logan hadn't fallen asleep yet and he smiled before falling asleep also._

Logan had first kiss with Kendall too, but he didn't have to knew. It was enchanting to kiss him.


End file.
